


A Night of Sucky Pool-Playing

by Morinok



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/F, Fem!Kirk, Fem!Spock, Flirting, Pool & Billiards, male!gaila, woohoo possessive fem spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morinok/pseuds/Morinok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Kirk and Spock are hanging out at a bar playing pool, but Jane wasn't expecting for an Orion to try and pick her up with cheesy pick-up lines...nor was she expecting a possessive Spock, which she...is not completely adverse to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Sucky Pool-Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay what the ever loving fuck my first fanfic on this site was set in a bar and my second one somehow ended up being in a bar too??? ?? ?? I think I liked putting lesbians in bars. Warning: first ever star trek fanfic soooooo

Ponk!

The balls go flying in all sorts of directions; only one makes it in. Jane groans as she stands straight, looking at the pool table before her. She looks out of the corner of her eye to gauge Spock’s reaction. It’s impossible to do.

“I do believe that shot could have been better executed,” the Vulcan says, lining herself up before the table.

“Yeah, well, it’s because you’re here,” Jane says, leaning on the edge of the table. Look cool, Kirk, you’re here to show Spock your amazing pool skills.

The only reason she’d actually even suggested going to a bar was the pool tables. They’d played chess a million times over, and although each one of those games was as interesting as the last, there had come a point where Jane wanted to mix it up a little. Good, old-fashioned eight ball was the answer. It was logical, right? 

“And why would my presence hinder your pool-playing skills?” Spock raises an eyebrow, lining up her cue stick on the table.  
“I’m trying to make a good impression?” she guesses, shrugging. 

She knows that’s completely right on the mark, but by making it into a question, hopefully it will deter Spock from really thinking that’s the real reason. Backwards thinking. Hopefully it confuses Vulcans and their never-ending logic. 

“So…,” Jane says when Spock’s dark eyes don’t leave her. “You going to shoot or not?”

It is only then that Spock gazes over at the pool table. She stays completely still, lining up her cue stick perfectly with one of the balls. She waits. And waits. And Jane is really starting to get bored, and…

Ah. There we go. Spock taps the ball with enough force that the ball rebounds and ends up hitting another one, which hits another one, and eventually it racks up a total of six balls in the holes. Jane stares in complete disbelief at the table. What. The. Fuck.  
“Okay, now that’s just not fair,” she says, putting a hand on her hip and staring at Spock disbelievingly. 

Spock simply raises an eyebrow. “I did not realize fairness was a quality of this game.”

Jane brushes some strands of her hair out of her face, only for those and a larger chunk to fall in front of her eyes. She blows out angrily, glaring at Spock. Jane tucks the strands behind her ear. 

“It’s not,” she grumbles under her breath.

She looks up to see the beginnings of a smirk on Spock’s lips. She wouldn't have even noticed it if she hadn't been staring directly at her lips.

“I’m going to go get a drink,” she says, tucking her chin to prevent Spock from seeing her blush. 

“I assume you are forfeiting the game?” Spock calls out as she’s walking to the bar.

Jane throws a lazy hand up in the air and shouts over her shoulder, “Yeah, yeah, whatever!”  
she says, rolling her eyes.

Leaning up against the bar, she smiles brightly at the bartender. She’s learned from past experience—the nicer you are to the bartender, the better your drink is. 

“Can I have a Cardassian sunrise and an Earth Draft? Anything will do on that last one,” she says, throwing him another smile. Never can be too sweet.

“Coming right up, sweetie.”

She flips herself around so her back is pressing up against the bar. Her eyes are fixed on Spock. The Vulcan seems to be meddling around with the cue balls, arranging them in different positions to see if she can make the shots. She always does. As much as it pisses her off, Jane does have to admit that Spock’s a damn good pool player. Better than probably the majority of the Earth population. And that’s including all of the alien species living there.

Jane spots a guy coming up into her view. Turning to look, she immediately regrets the situation. He has a big, white-toothed grin on his face, the kind that just screams “player”. Orion, Jane thinks absentmindedly. Bright green skin and red-dyed curly hair. She cringes as he approaches her

“Well, I have to say, I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there…,” he says smoothly, leaning up against the counter. “So I’m afraid I’m going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.”

She rolls her eyes. Okay, so she's got a cheesy fry fixated on her. 

“Oh, really? Could you run into it again so I can video-tape it?” she says, smiling at him a little too sweetly. She switches position so her stomach is pressing up against the bar counter—maybe a little bad body language will ward him off.

“So you can have proof of our encounter? Anytime.” He gets closer to her; so close she can practically feel him breathing down her neck. She grimaces. Great. Now she’s got a player who can’t take a hint.

“Okay, dude, sorry to say this, but I’m not interested,” she says, turning towards him.

“Oh really?” He places his hand on her back. “Because I’m pretty sure I can change that….” His hand starts sliding down.

“Alright, guy, get your hands off of me!” she says, spinning around to face him directly. 

“Is there a problem here?”

They both turn towards the voice, startled by the sudden addition of another. Jane almost visibly exhales to see Spock standing by her side, eyebrow raised. If she didn’t know any better, she could almost say there was anger showing on her face.

“Stay out of this, Vulcan,” the Orion says, with no real malice in his voice. Only exasperation.

“I’m afraid I can’t,” Spock growls, stepping even closer to Jane.

And that shocks her into silence. Spock? Being…posessive? There’s a tingling sensation in her stomach, one that she’s not sure is pleasure or desire. Or possibly a combination of both. It’s a completely inappropriate time to be thinking about slamming Spock into a wall and kissing her senseless, but whoops, here she is. 

“And why is that?” the Orion says, putting one elbow on the bar counter. He looks interested in the way the conversation is playing out, possibly just as interested as Jane is. 

Spock wraps an arm around Jane’s waist—holy shit that was unexpected yes keep that arm there thank you very much—and pulls her close.

“She is my mate, and I would very much not like her to be seduced by an Orion. Now, if you will excuse us, we need to get back to our game of pool.”

Jane is pulled away from the bar by a very forceful Spock—using her goddamned Vulcan strength, definitely not fair—and lead back to the pool table. Smiling, she’s beaming at Spock the entirety of their next game of pool. I have the coolest girlfriend, she’s thinking the entire time, and that’s definitely the reason why she loses miserably, not the fact that she’s worse at pool than she thought she was. Definitely not.

By the end of the game she’s thoroughly tipsy, and so is perfectly comfortable breaking into Spock’s personal space. Usually Spock is squeamish (or, at least, as squeamish as a Vulcan can get) about showing public displays of affection, but it seems the bubble’s already been popped for the night. Her smile still evident on her face, she puts her hands on either side of Spock’s waist. 

“Yes?” Spock asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I really love you, you know that?” she says, still smiling.

Spock inclines her head towards Jane. “I assume it was my actions at the counter that has brought on this declaration of love?” 

“Damn right,” she says firmly.

And leaning forward, she presses her lips chastely to Spock’s, not wanting to make the Vulcan uncomfortable in any way. Spock presses back, and although Jane wants to deepen the kiss, she pulls back before temptation consumes her.

“That was…pleasant,” Spock says. Jane smiles; Spock’s emotions—that she definitely knows are there, no matter what she says—only come out after Jane has had some influence on her. And if she’s being honest, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I can definitely agree to that. Now…how about we get out of here and somewhere a little more…private,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows, hoping Spock gets the hint.

Instead, her girlfriend raises a questioning eyebrow. “Am I to assume we are going to—“

Jane stops her with a finger to the lips. “Shh, just follow me.”

She can’t resist temptation—she intertwines their fingers, pouring every ounce of affection and desire into the hold and her thoughts. Spock seems to get the message, as she seems more than happy to follow Jane out of the bar, and into the night…


End file.
